


Sugar

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: DC Super Hero Girls (Web Series), Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 22:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18353096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: Set in DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games when the food fight happens





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

Another slice of disgusting sticky cake slammed into the table Sinestro was sheltered behind and he flinched. A chunk of icing ricocheted off onto his shoulder. Against the material of his suit, the brightly coloured sugary substance was stark, he hated the contrast, couldn't stand the feeling, wanted the icing gone.

Just as Thaal was reconsidering every decision he'd ever made that led him to this moment, mostly the terrible idea of becoming a teacher, a green blur vaulted over the table and hid beside him. There was a short pause as Sinestro side eyed the Green Lantern warily but was ignored. Apparently, the Green Lantern was more interested in examining his own jacket.

Satisfied with whatever he'd seen on his jacket, probably the incredible lack of icing, the Green Lantern glanced up and finally noticed Sinestro was there. "Hi!" A bright smile was offered in Sinestro's direction, one he didn't return. His mood was still sour, he still had icing on his shoulder, and he was in danger of getting more.

"Not a friendly one, are you?" the Green Lantern asked, and stuck his hand out towards Sinestro. "Hal Jordan. Green Lantern of this sector. And you're Sinestro. I swear, it's not usually this messy around here." When Sinestro made no move to shake Hal's hand, the human shrugged and reached out a little further to swipe the icing off Sinestro's shoulder. It was then licked off Hal's finger and Sinestro wrinkled his nose. How unhygienic.

"What?" The Green Lantern asked and was smiling brightly again, almost laughing. "This icing is good stuff. I'd be out there participating in the awesome food fight too, but I really like this jacket. I think the food colouring in that icing would stain it so here I am, hiding out with you. And I gotta say, you're not a great conversationist."

To be honest, Thaal didn't really care what this human thought of him and his upper lip curled slightly. Still, he couldn't help but suggest, because it was so obvious to him, "You are in possession of the most powerful weapon in the universe. Surely it can protect you from the icing. Somewhere that isn't near me."

Halfway through sucking icing off his finger, Hal paused, and his eyes widened in shock. "Wow, I didn't think of that. You're right. I could just use my ring." He went back to sucking icing off his finger. How he could eat the stuff, Thaal didn't know. It was surely full of germs from being tossed across the room, and it was hardly a healthy meal regardless.

Then Hal's face fell. "No, I can't use my ring, that would fall under personal use, wouldn't it? I can only use it for fighting crime." One of Hal's fingers tapped against his own knee, and cake smacked into the floor nearby. A speck of icing flew off and attached itself to Sinestro's cheek, it was disgusting.

Furiously, Sinestro wiped the icing from his cheek and it ended up smeared on his finger. "You should try some," Hal advised. "Sugar always makes people feel better. Unless it's bad for aliens. Ring, is sugar bad for my hot alien friend here? No? See, it's perfectly alright to try."

Unconvinced, Sinestro grasped Hal's hand and pulled it towards him. Then he wiped the icing from his finger onto the palm of Hal's hand. "You can have it, since you like it so much." Without much preamble, Hal licked up the icing from his own palm and then he eyed up Sinestro's finger, as though considering licking the remnants of icing from there too.

Pointedly, Sinestro pulled his finger out of reach and curled his hand into a loose fist. He did not want the human's saliva on him. That was worse than the icing. And Hal smirked at him, noticing the action. "I wasn't going to do it," Hal assured and sat back comfortably against the table. "Even if you're the hottest teacher I've ever seen. Like, how do I transfer? Right now?"

"Truly?" Sinestro murmured, and the scheming part of his brain leapt into action. If he could train a Green Lantern, he would surely have great power, and that was a tempting idea. Of course, it could just cause him trouble in the end. But he was prepared to risk it.

Visibly, Hal reconsidered, lips twisting into a thoughtful frown. "I shouldn't leave my friends, they'd be lost without me. And I doubt they'd want to transfer as well. It was a fun idea." Hal shrugged, but he didn't seem all that disappointed. "I could probably learn a lot from you though, couldn't I? How long have you been a Lantern? You don't obey any of the Guardians' stupid rules, do you?"

"Of course not," Sinestro boasted. He was always eager to show people how much better he was than the Guardians and their Corps. "I am bound only by my own limitations. Of which I have very few, if any at all. If you do wish to learn from me, that could be arranged." Why shouldn't he pass on his expertise, show up how useless the Guardians were? "You wouldn't need to transfer."

"Now we're talking." Hal seemed very open to the idea. "How about we discuss it after all this is over? Once my school has completely annihilated yours in this competition. Come find me. Or I'll come find you." Again, Hal smirked, he was very confident, not at all like Thaal had expected from a human student. But he couldn't forget, this human was a Green Lantern.

"Very well," Sinestro agreed, and he found he'd forgotten all about the horrible situation he was in. Perhaps his decision to become a teacher had not been as horrible as he'd been thinking. Certainly not if he had what appeared to be such a competent student to train. "If you wish to join in the food fight, leave your jacket with me," Sinestro offered. "I can return it to you later."

Smiling once again, Hal accepted the suggestion. "That's a great idea! Hang on." Carefully, Hal pulled his arms out of the jacket and handed it over. "Don't lose it," he warned. "I'll see you later." With a quick wave, Hal vaulted back over the table and into the fray. Though back to huddling behind the table by himself, Sinestro was left in a considerably lighter mood.


End file.
